


Fixed it

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Thedan on Earth, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: Sometimes Inquisition makes you choose things that you shouldn't have to choose.I fixed it.





	Fixed it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawakaeguri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawakaeguri/gifts).



“No!”

She's completely appalled. She'd been so happy to see him again. She'd carefully set it up on Dragon Age Keep so that he'd come and she could daydream that her Inquisitor and her Commander started a steamy relationship with Alistair _as was only right_ but now..

“There has to be another option! You can't kill Hawke _or_ Alistair! This game is mean!”

She shut her eyes tight, refusing to choose. Until, of course, the neighbor's dog suddenly started barking, startling her. Her fingers spazzed and-

Alistair was speaking and-

“Nooo!”

She flopped over backwards on the floor and covered her face. “Whyyyy??”

Then there was a thump and a groan and she jerked up, looking around.

There was a man in front of the TV. In armor. 

Bleeding on the floor! She jumped up, rolling him into his back carefully so she could see - oh fuck. 

Alistair groaned. “What..”

“You.. you're safe. You've been hurt, though, I need to call for help.” 

“Potion.. my bag..”

She quickly dug through the bag on his hip, pulling out the red bottle and handing it to him. He drank it quickly and sighed. “Thank you.”

“Do you think the was enough?”

“Feels like it.” He looked around and frowned. “What is this place?”

The screen was still waiting for her to tell everyone where Alistair was. He was in her home.

“I.. you know, that's going to take some explaining. Let's.. let's get you cleaned up first?”

He paused, searching her face. “Okay.”

\---

Later that day, with Alistair clean and wrapped up snuggly in a blanket eating cheese bread dipped in rich beef broth, she found herself explaining Dragon Age. The cheese helped. He could never be sad if there was cheese.

“This makes no sense, you realize.”

She laughed. “We agree there. Though hopefully this is better to you than a horrible death by Nightmare demon?”

He took a giant bite of the bread. “Absolutely.”

\--

A few weeks later, as he lay panting and sweating under her, he laughed.

“Mm?” She didn't have the energy for words.

He kissed the top of her head and traced his fingers down her back. “Absolutely better than the Nightmare Demon.”

She laughed.

\--

She bought them a house out away from town. 

They joined the SCA and he enjoyed it immensely.

They had ridiculous amounts of sex.

Neither one of them ever fully believed that it was real. It was always still way too unlikely.

But they lived, they loved, and they ate a lot of cheese.


End file.
